User talk:Mesektet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cut.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma Dragoon (Talk) 00:04, April 29, 2011 As far as I can understand, an incompetent villain is exactly what the tile says: one that never succeeds in his plans. A dimwit then is one who don't think things carefully, one who doesn't plan ahead, and commit stupid mistakes, and this don't necessarily have to do with his mental state. [[File:DragoonSig.png Welcome to your doom!]] 14:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for what you left on my talk page... You make important points, and I like the idea of raising cain about the issue so someone will use it to get elected. I say the politicians will listen to the people when it lines their pockets...and I hope this issue raises enough anger that stopping it will. We can hope for the best. This wiki looks interesting, I'm gonna have to look around lol Talk to you soon, Morakniv53 04:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The category didn't contain enough pages and the franchise wasn't large enough to keep the category. Hope this helps. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 08:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Good Goin' Whoa, dude! I'm Belac Reeteet. I was on the wiki and saw how much you were editing. You were on a role! For every page I switched to, there were like 3 more pages you'd edited. Nise to know some people are enthusiastic about this wiki! Keep it strong man. Belac Reteetbelacreteet (talk) 23:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Jerka$$ gods Look up the above title on TV Tropes. It describes the Olympians (with some exceptions) as "spoiled brats with fancy powers at best and complete a**holes at worst", and I find that summation accurate, especially when it comes to Zeus. Sure, he "worked hard" for his throne, but after he obtained it, he became a spoiled, egotistical, petty brat of a man who picked on mortals for various reasons and raped any and all women he became even remotely attracted to. That's why I like the Titans a bit more: they left mortals alone while in power. Quite frankly, given how terrible they are, most of Kronos' kids (with the exception of Hestia and Hades, who were truly benevolent) deserved to be swallowed. Athena, in my opinion, was one of the worst of the Olympians, and this very trope describes Ares as "the closest thing to a god of evil the Greek pantheon has."Pyromania101 (talk) 14:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Lawfully Evil Villains is NOT Lawful Evil. Of course, "Lawfully Evil Villains" is not, I repeat, is not "Lawful Evil", it's a ripoff. Please dude, stop talking. I get it. My head's hurt already since at worked today. Here's the main reason: "Chaotic Villains". Check it for yourself & you'll find the answer there. Plus I don't make the rules, ok? I just barely worked here. I'm sorry for sayin' that at the beginning, I'm just hella tired & everybody at work, even clients, some of them don't know that they still need to keep the bathrooms clean & they left a nasty mess @ one of them today. I was so pi$$ed off @ them but never done anything against them because my job & my incoming payday this Friday comes first. & than the next, there's a frickin' fair at the office, it was nightmarish. & on top of that, for my 3 Caucasian co-workers & my new Caucasian boss Cheryl, I liked them alot (well 3 outta 4 of them actually) & I held no grudge nor hate against all of them, but omG, they kept talking & talking about such tedious crap nobody cares. For some folks who said you asked 1 question to any Causaian (even the mentally challenged ones) or something & they'll end up tell you their whole damn life stories, they were frickin' right about that horrid possibility. I'm not sayin' that as a bigot or a monster, I'm just tryin' to tell them to @ least hurry up so we can all just go home early on time. Also, I wanna apologize for the edit conflict on the Circle of Thorns page earlier after you've created it. I didn't know you're uploading some new photos to it & I'm truely sorry. I was only tryin' to help out. Now let me get some rest. Ok? I'll talk to you later when my headache is gone & I'm back on my feet. I'm sorry for causing you any inconviences & I wish you a good night. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:05, November 9, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. As for the renaming the category, we can't because only the articles have the "rename" button & the categories don't. I tried that once when some of us were tryin' to rename "Evil Hideout" to "Evil Lairs", turns out it's a dead end. That's all I know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks You're very much welcome. Me? I wish. I'm just an ordinary wiki contributer like you & everybody else. Besides I love this wiki, it's so universal, so radical & fun & even understandable. But again, it was no problem at all, bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Saints Row The character is referred to as "The Protagonist" on most of the articles where he/she is mentioned on the Saints Row Wikia, so I figured it would look a little better. But thanks for the input. Rangerkid51 19:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Villains by Proxy since many users are ignoring the rule anyway I have restored your "Villains by Proxy" as it is at least useful and thus I'll allow it to continue - the ones we want to crack down are the redundant / copycats.. there are several villains who are not actually "bad guys" so much as victims of circumstance etc so your category is needed Queen Misery (talk) 01:19, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Mesektet! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) You're Welcome Well I appreciate your thanks. I do admit that useless categories are a persistent plague. If you want to join the effort, you can go to the deleted category page and remove it from the list of every article it include, to help me getting rid of it for good. Balthus Dire (talk) 22:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Also At least nobody put Lady Yunalesca, one of the pages took off, to Complete monster categoryThat Dawg 05:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Help Can you please get rid of the category "Selfish Villains"? Some nimrod brought it back while they don't realize it still means greedy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Selfish Villains Awesome. Thanks bud. I will. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:25, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Horror Movie Villains We got another problem. Somebody brought back the useless category "Horror Movie Villains" in their ignorance of the fact we already got "Horror Villains" & today it caused the Villains Wiki to suffer some minor difficulties. - Best regards b1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. No, I understand. You done a really great favor & one hell of a job, bro. I appreciated it. If there's anything else, let me know, ok? - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Appreciate it Sure thing. Yeah, I think part of the problem is that a lot of people think being a Complete Monster makes a better villain, when it can actually be the opposite. It can be a sign of bad writing since when poorly handled, a villain with no redeeming traits can seem simplistic. I guess people try to add the category to their favorite villain to make them look "cool", not knowing that they're probably just making them look one-dimensional. Bentonfill (talk) 03:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Lord Leslie I've set up the incomplete Lord Leslie page for you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Technical Difficulties Cursiousier & cursiousier. Ok, I understand. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) & really? The Horsemen category no longers applies now? But I kinda liked it. Guess there's no point in bringin' back now it's already too late, huh? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) First, you're right about me replacing yours & others (no disrespect) only for 3 reasons (2 you've clearly mentioned just) including 1 particular motive & that is photos must have names (some with numbers, yes) because you'll have a difficult time searchin' them especially on the search engine & whatnot when their names are in messed-up numbers & gibberish. I always thought it'd might help. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) What's Up Hey what's up Mesektet. Could you please help get rid of "Villains who biologically related"? I just gotta use the bathroom real quick & I'll brb to help out. I promise. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Performing the Black Sacrament on Villains who biologically related Thank you. Sorry I couldn't answer your messages today since this week is becoming pretty busy & I had my doctors' appointment today. Long story short. Just "Villains who are biologically related" since it is viewed as indeed redundant somehow. I couldn't bring myself to ask more questions because I dont' have the time. & of course Megatron is not related to anybody nor he is a biological entity because, like you said, he's a friggin' robot, an inorganic being that is an imitation of life. Anyway, thanks for your help. You're the best, Meseket. ;-) Don't cha judge me! 02:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Plus I liked the name "The Black Sacrament". It's really cool. It even sorta reminds me of the "holy ceremony" from Silent Hill 4: The Room. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:25, April 9, 2013 (UTC) The Dark Brotherhood Hey Mesektet. Could you please help get rid of the "Sai Guy" category? It's a ripoff of the Knifemen category. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Excellent. All hail the Sith! Bwahahaha! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Parasite Eve Villains What's up, Mesektet. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I've just set up 3 or 4 of all the villains from the Parasite Eve videogame series & those pages of mine are The Ultimate Being, The Babel & The Twisted. That's the best I can do today 'til I get back from work tonight @ 7:15pm I also recommend that a person make a list of people & things from a series or such of a different origin in order to make the complete category up to only 20 articles or over, that way he or she won't lose track. That's the recommmendation I gave to StarWizardWars. Anyway, I gotta get ready for work & make more money. Catch ya later... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ''Shadow Hearts'' Villains I have added a page of the Book of Rituals & uploaded some new pictures of both the Emigre Manuscript and The Author, just for you, buddy. You're welcome. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks for tellling me I will expand on them. Mesektet (talk) 04:05, May 21, 2013 (UTC) New articles If you have good evidence that they are villainous, you don't need to ask the admins for permission. Welcome to your doom! 23:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Renaming/Redirect I've fixed the Púca problem for ya by simply givin' it a redirect to its original source. I know how to make a redirect. It's almost as the same as creatin' new names. Speakin' of which, I've too taken care of the renaming process (such as fixin' the Cult of Gozer page by givin' back it only 1 name "Gozer Worshippers" & gettin' rid of its other 2 unwanted names "The Cult of Gozer" & "The Gozer Worshippers", gettin' of names with really bad spelling & pronunciation, & currently givin' interwined names of partners-in-crime an ampersand ("&" which is "and"), just like me, you, Jinierules & StarWizardWars helped out good ol' admin Bathus Dire with the category clean-up. I believe everything is gonna be ok, my friend. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes I saw before, thanks. And as always, please feel free to contact me if you have anymore categories you need help cleaning up Mesektet (talk) 14:38, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Heroes Wiki I got a message from Queen Misery on the Heroes Wiki (also known as Protagonist Wikia), sayin' she's now takin' it over since the wiki's owner Mini-Me has left it like completely defenseless & in neglect & she needs help from all of us to commence what we now called the "Category Purge" by gettin' rid of every pi$$-poor redundant category on the Heroes Wiki just like we did here on the Villains Wiki. We also gotta reach out to every user to chip in & help out there. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Royal Medical Society Where do you find the Royal Medical Society HQ.png? I gotta upload the new jpg version of it soon. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) That's great. Thank you, buddy. I appreciate it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I just Googled "Koudelka manga vol 3" & found the RMS headquaters picture & more on the other manga website, http://www.mangapark.com/manga/koudelka/v3/c12/6-1. Anyway, I got it. We're home free. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, we also gotta help out StarWizardWars get rid of the recently condemned category "Doctors and Scientists". I just finished erasin' the large half of it last night but I couldn't finish deletin' the rest of it when I finally got home late & went to bed. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Amon Thanks. I should've finish the whole thing real quick but I ran out of time @ the APL library & I had to go home last night. Anyway, thank you so much, Mesektet. Plus I made changes to your page Nicolai Conrad as well as 2 new photos to it. You're welcome, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC)